


Mythology and Painting

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Dean, Comic writer dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, dean writes about the show, destiel bingo #7, small mention of Sam and Jess, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Cas, a well known Mythology college teacher, and Dean a well known artist, live a very domestic life and it’s sickeningly cute





	Mythology and Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Destiel bingo week 7 and my prompt this week was Mystery Monster. I incorporated it a bit differently with making it about mythology but it’s a favourite subject of mine! This makes it that I got bingo in my prompts!

Castiel Novak was the man everyone wanted as a teacher. He was a very well known guy in his hometown. But even more so within the mythology community. If you needed answers on anything in the field, he was the guy you’d ask. Constantly finding out new facts and new creatures each day, he was content. He loved the knowledge. He loved the stories. And boy did his husband get a kick out of the stories. The husband he loved, the artist, the comic writer, who would use the mythology that Castiel would find as his inspiration. Sometimes it would be a new painting he would have created in his studio, which would then be hung somewhere in the house by Cas, or a new comic in his sketch book that Cas would seek out and read, because he loved his husbands creations.

 

Dean Winchester was a phenomenal artist. The support he constantly received boosted his ego, but gave him confidence. His paintings sold for thousands of dollars, and any art critique wanted his art. They would seek Dean out so they could buy his art. He had been offered jobs as a comic book writer, but he refused. He liked being a freelance artist, and he preferred sharing his art with his husband than the whole world.

 

His concentration had been on his painting all day, not even stopping once to eat or use the bathroom. It was a painting he’d been working on for a few weeks now and it was so close to finished that he hadn’t wanted to stop. He wanted to gift his husband something as their anniversary was coming up. His husband had been focusing on the lore of Angels, specifically Seraphs, in order to teach his class. The lore interested Dean enough to do some of his own research, before then starting his own painting. It was based off the comic he’d been writing, of two hunter brothers and their angel friend, who traveled across country fighting monsters. He then started the painting of his husband as the powerful Seraph, with giant wings the colour of coal, with a sheen on blue towards the ends of the long, silky feathers. Closer to the base of the wings, they held an emerald tinge in the fluffier looking feathers. He clutched a human Dean in his grasp, with Castiel flying up towards the top of the canvas, his husbands favourite trench coat flying out behind him, while a torn and beat Dean was holding his grip as hard as he could, the both trying to escape the thick, black smoke billowing around them towards the light.

 

He was proud of it. He took the excerpt from his comic of after Dean was sent to hell, and made it come alive in more detail than the comic allowed. He was nearly finished, just needing to finish the background scene before it was complete. Their anniversary was in a week, so he had time and he knew he would finish in time.

 

It was the opening and closing of the front door that finally tore Dean’s concentration away, looking towards the door of his studio and ensuring the lock was in place as his husband called out his name. He smiled, washing his brushes off and clearing up to nothing got damaged, before finally giving himself a break to go and great his husband.

 

“How was class today? What new creature did you introduce for the new year?” Dean questioned, stepping out and wiping his hands on his jeans before leaning down and placing a quick peck on Castiel’s lips. Cas smiled, keeping his eyes closed for a moment longer before opening them again, placing his briefcase on the table and hanging his tan trench coat on the hook by the door.

 

“It was great. The students seem to keep getting more and more fascinated by the subject as the years continue, which I didn’t even know was possible,” Cas started, accepting the beer Dean handed to him before following him to the couch, where they sat facing each other. Cas hooked both legs under himself, leaning against the back of the couch, while Dean day with one leg hooked under and the other hanging over the side. “And I didn’t introduce a new creature this time. I introduced a new lore. It’ll continue on into some more creatures of lore from over seas, but I told them the story of Gelert.” He spoke, taking a swing of his beer before placing it down on the table behind him and accepting the sketch book Dean handed out towards him.

 

“Have you told me that one? The name doesn’t sound familiar.” Dean asked, slowly taking a sip of his own beer as Castiel paused his reading of the newest comic part he’d drawn to focus his attention to his husband.

 

“Right. The lore of Gelert. It wasn’t so much a creature as it was a simple dog done wrong by a human. But the legend has carried on through the years,” Cas paused, waiting to see how interested Dean was in the story, before being prompted by the green eyed man to continue. “The story goes that Gelert was a gift given to Llywelyn the Great from King John of England. It’s a tale from north-west Wales in a town called Beddgelert. It means Gelert’a Grave. Llywelyn was the prince at that time too. It goes that Llywelyn returned home from hunting one night to find Gelert alone, blood covering the dogs mouth, babies cradle upturned and baby gone. He thought Gelert killed the baby, but it turned out that Gelert had killed a rouge wolf who had tried to harm the baby. Llywelyn was devastated on acting to quick and killing Gelert, that he held a big ceremony burial for the dog. He could still hear Gelert’s dying yelp and it was said that Llywelyn never smiled again till the day he died. It was quiet tragic.” He ended, swinging down more beer before continuing to read the comic Dean handed him.

 

“Wow that’s pretty intense. So he killed the dog for no reason? Just thought, ya know, why not?” Dean questioned, brows furrowing in thought.

 

“Well, not quiet. He believed that Gelert had killed his child. He hadn’t seen the dead wolf lying there. In my opinion, I believe he could’ve done a bit of exploring before drawing his sword on the dog, but he jumped to conclusions.” He spoke, mumbling off at the end and focusing on the comic, and the sketch of an invisible force clawing into the figure of his husband. It sickened him, but the detail was amazing, even just for a simple sketch.

 

“Wow. That’s a pretty crazy story to start the class with. Anything planned for any crazy monsters on the next class?”

 

“Actually, yes. I’m wanting to focus a bit on different demons, and one that stuck out was Kokabiel. Of course, I always manage to choose the ones with the least information on them however,” Cas chuckled, earning a grin from Dean in response. “So, Kokabiel is from Jewish Mythology. He has been considered ‘the angel of stars’. He’s also said to be a fallen angel, the fourth named angel in the two-hundred fallen angels in the Book of Enoch-“

 

“The Book of Enoch? You’ve mentioned that before. That’s where the Enochian language of Angels was taken from in the comic, isn’t it?” Dean questioned, reaching behind him to grab a small notebook, one Dean owner to write anything Cas told him to help with the comic.

 

“Yes, actually, it is. Anyway, Kokabiel’s name was generally translated into being ‘Star of God’. He was also told to have taught astrology to his associates. He was also said to lead an army of 365,000 spirits. It was pretty crazy.”

Dean hummed in response, writing the little bit on information Cas told before placing his leather bound notebook back on the table behind him. It was pretty funny, really. Their house was covered in books and scraps of art. They were neat freaks, yes, but even the neatest people couldn’t be fully neat with their chosen professions.

 

They spent the rest of the night on the couch, cuddling up to each other after finishing their first beers, and ending their work talk, before loading up Star Wars, taking them back to when they were kids and best friends. They hadn’t had much time together as of late, both of them being busy with work and Dean with helping Sam to renovate his new house for himself and Jessica. He was happy to be helping, doing what he knew. So tonight, being able to relax and cuddle together, it was the best night they’d had together in a fair while. Tomorrow, Cas continues his classes and Dean will continue his painting. This weekend, they would get to enjoy their anniversary and it would be just perfect.


End file.
